


Early Mornings In Parappa Town

by KeithTheWriter



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, I dunno what else to tag, Short Flewf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: (Bad title is bad fml)Another short fluff piece of my vast portfolio of short useless bits.





	Early Mornings In Parappa Town

*BEEEP BEEEP BEEP*

Katy Kat slams the alarm, still groggy, and sits up. She looks around, and notices Lammy is nowhere to be seen, but her clothes are, including her iconic white splotch shirt. The room seems awkwardly quiet, which is odd for any room Katy has been in ever. From outside her cone of vision, she hears humming...hoping Lammy isn't walking around nude. Katy gets up and fixes the horrible mess she made of their bed. Before she can turn around from fixing the sheets, she hears a bleating yawn...Lammy was sitting at a cheap table they found at Fleaswallows stands, wearing a deep black shirt that is far too big for her, and Lammy being Lammy...she has her guitar within arms reach.

Katy yawns, and does a half-cocked wink at Lammy, who sorta stares back, but in a warm sense (ignoring the lapse in logic there).

"Oh...heya Lamb-Chop..."

Lammy doesn't speak, instead she just looks at Katy, and smiles.

"Your tired still, huh?...Phew...you ah..."

Lammy nods, her eyes almost being closed, yet open enough to see her pyjama-clad girlfriend try to motion herself through the hovel and sits next to Lammy. Katy looks at Lammy and smirks, whom tilts her head in understanding. Katy notes an audible groan from Lammy, who is still basically asleep at this point

"You really...uh...worked hard didn't ya...I mean...sheesh babe...look at you.."

Lammy smiles, blushes and looks away. Katy pats her on the back, and rubs her still messy hair.

"I gotta get ready for school, Lammy...or else Parappa and PJ will flake again...sorry.."

Lammy gets up from her seat, and gives Katy a kiss. Katy immediately lights up from her saddened expression, she hurriedly dresses, almost putting on Lammy's discarded shirt, before taking a brief pause and ratifying the error.

"Thanks, L..."

Half an hour later, Katy passes by Parappa and PJ, who are messing around with skateboards. They pay her no mind, until she groans and rubs her upper leg.

"Yo, Kay...what's up with your legs and stuff?"

Katy huffs and tries to explain herself, Parappa stands slack jawed, hoping his friend isn't trying to go to school all "injured and stuff."

"Lammy...she...uh...well...."

Parappa and PJ hold eye contact for a second, and laugh like children, which makes Katy rather fuming. She then huffs again and walks away, leaving the two children i her dust. The two look at each other again, shrug and continue on unaltered from their original path. They soon get behind Katy and continue chatting on about some movie or tv show.

"Hey Katy...you see Sunny around...?" 

Before Katy can reply, Joe Chin drives up in his totally NOT phallic car, and honks his horn to some made up tune, either way it's a lot of noise pollution.

"Why hello there Katy...you looking for a ride?"

"No, Joe...if I NEEDED a ride, Lammy would've driven me, and her motorcycle doesn't make up for...shortcomings...."

"Oh...I forgot about HER...riiiiiight"

Parappa openly growls

"HEY JOE, LEAVE KATY ALONE! SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS!"

Joe drove away, his ego noticeably damaged. Parappa stopped growling, he then turned away and grinned at Katy with a hyperactive gusto about him. That kid really gets defensive of his friends...cool! PJ has no real interaction within that whole situation, as usual. That whole moment was rather surprising, Joe hasn't been seen for ages since that whole Noodle-Pocalypse thing...probably because he's a bit of a shallow fellow. 

"Hey Katy...you got something on your neck...it's like...lipstick or somethin'.."

Katy panics, and rubs at her neck wildly, making panicked noises

"What was that..."

"It was....nothing Parappa...okay?"

Parappa shrugs and begins walking again

"So...about Sunny?"

"No Parappa...I haven't seen her..I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just sick or something, don't freak out already..."

-Hours Later-

Katy closes the front door, where she immediately spotted Lammy, who was strumming idly on her guitar. Katy coughs awkwardly

"H-hey Katy...how are you?"

"I...Parappa growled at Joe....it was a bit freaky..."

"Oh, Parappa told me you were acting weird...a-are you okay?"

"Shush Lammy...you know what happened"

Lammy didn't give a proper response, expect for cartoonish whistling and humming.

**Author's Note:**

> *Innocent Whistling*


End file.
